Simplemente Ronald
by Melianay
Summary: Nadie sabe el porque de las acciones de Ronald Weasley, nadie tiene idea del porqué su actitud contradictoria. Uno de los personajes más reales de la saga; Un intento de explicar su existencia- Mi 1º Fic-


I "Simplemente Ronald"  
  
Un chico misterioso es Ronald Weasley. Por ser el menor de todos los hermanos Weasley, lo hace pasar totalmente desapercibido, ya todo el mundo estaba satisfecho con todos los Weasley anteriores, y no esperaba que nadie los superara. Pero, al entrar a Hogwarts, Ronald se hizo gran amigo de Harry Potter, "el chico que vivió". Ahora no solo era "nadie", sino que era EL MEJOR AMIGO DEL CHICO QUE VIVIO, pero, al igual que la vez anterior, tuvo un gran honor, ganar el ajedrez de McGonagall, es un gran mérito...aun mejor para el amigo del chico que vivió.  
  
Al ser uno de los menores, debería ser o caber algo realmente extraño o sorprendente para resaltarse entre los mayores, sino era el amigo de...era el hermano de Perfect Percy o el hermano de Los gemelos Weasley.¿que hacer entonces para destacar? No le quedaba alternativa k ser el mismo..pero no hay algo tan difícil para un ser humano, ser uno mismo y dejarse fluir por sus pensamientos y sentimientos?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
""A medida que el niño crece comienza a poder prever situaciones y entonces comienza a realizar una serie de acciones en pos de un fin determinado aunque puede tener distracciones en el camino que lo alejan del objetivo. Pero es siempre su necesidad más auténtica que lo invita a retomar su camino. Esta necesidad le es propia, no es de otro, el niño no actúa por la necesidad de terceros, lo que ocurrirá mucho mas adelante en la pubertad y adultez.  
  
Este concepto es muy importante, porque el poder estar centrado en su propia necesidad le permite mantener y consolidar su propio eje, forjando así su propia identidad. Y este proceso complejo y prolongado es de una enorme trascendencia en la vida del individuo-sujeto "Hay una vieja concepción que está muy arraigada en nuestra cultura y por ende en la educación y es que al niño hay que llenarlo de información y de conocimientos. Sin embargo el niño tiene una gran "sabiduría" que el adulto debería poder detectar y estar en condiciones de comprender y estimular.""  
  
El Mundo de los niños. Editorial Nacional  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Y así creció Ronald, con un historial de las diferencias entre todos sus hermanos, buscando siempre la forma en que poder destacar y diferenciarse del resto del clan.  
  
Ya que las pocas cosas acaparaban su atención eran también las favoritas de sus hermanos y no lo incluían en sus juegos, dedicó su tiempo libre al ajedrez. Un j juego que requiere paciencia y concentración y, por qué no decirlo, requiere de inteligencia.  
  
Al ser el último hombre Weasley, asumió el rol protector de Virginia, su pequeña hermana menor. La cuidan tanto el clan Weasley completo que si alguien lastima a Ginny, pobre de él, no volverá a ver la luz del sol. Ilusos, siempre la trataron y conocieron como Ginny, no tuvieron el tiempo de conocerla de cómo era ella, ella era Virginia , no Ginny, eran dos personas distintas; al igual que Ron, el no es Ron, el es Ronald, todos conocen al bromista e irresponsable Ron, pero a la esencia de Ronald, opino y no creo equivocarme tan sólo El niño que vivió, Hermione y su propia madre lo conocen tanto como yo al mundo.  
  
A pesar de estar rodeado toda su infancia, nunca Ronald pudo evitar sentirse sólo, y eso que no estaba ajeno a los gritos de su madre y de las risas y peleas de sus hermanos, simplemente era diferente a todos, al igual que Ginny, por eso detestaba a las personas que decían que no sentían la soledad, aquellos no tenían que lidiar acaso nunca con su conciencia?.... Buscó miles de formas de evitar la soledad y a la única conclusión a la que llegó, es, que para evitar la soledad que invadía su alma era ser un oyente, dejar que otra persona hable por el, sin temor a que uno se equivoque, ya que al escuchar lo "único" que hay que hacer es mantenerse en silencio...¿o no?..aunque es inevitable compartir ciertas cosas o situaciones..en fin, necesitaba a alguien que no fueran sus hermanos...nadie mejor para ocupar el puesto que el niño que vivió y su fiel compañera, Hermione.  
  
"¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
